Angel's Song
by Blaquediamond Princess
Summary: It is pure irony and agony that I fell in love with him in life, but that I only am able to touch him in death. I wish tears could fall from my eyes, because an angel just died and he deserved to be cried over...


Angel's Song

* * *

I watch calmly as he makes his entrance, his small frame passing unnoticed in the large, crowded hotel lobby, his three o'clock waiting by the fountain in the centre of the room.

He moves himself towards the tall, white haired man, every step he takes crushing my heart.

My gaze slides over to this tall figure and his impeccable Armani suit and the large Cuban cigar in between his right hand fingers. My love has picked out a well respected businessman this time, credited in all financial papers, a loving husband and father.

And fancier of young attractive males.

They had set their meeting here where no one would notice them and where they could handle their business in all secrecy in the room he had rented just for the occasion.

The soft fragrance of his perfume, named 'Angel', brushes passed me as he walks me by, not knowing I'm standing there, observing with a heavy heart how he throws himself into this other man's arms.

They soon disappear in the crowd as they move themselves to the elevators, and I sigh sadly as I glance briefly on my watch.

The door to room 1527 opens from the outside and I watch his client ushering him in before hastily closing the door behind them.

His baby blue eyes grow wide as he sees all the lavish luxury exposed to him in the suite he's now in. A small smile grows on his face, and I know that it isn't for what they would do next, but for the amount of money he would receive for his 'services'.

The only comfort I have is in the knowledge that he did not love this man and that deep inside he wished for a new, better life away from having to sell his body to survive.

I sigh at the irony of it all as the client lays a hand on his smaller back and coaxes him into the large bedroom.

He let's himself fall on the king-size bed, the man crawling on it soon after, a sickening smirk plastered on his face. He then produces a leather cord from out of his left hand pocket and ties my beloved's hands to the headboard.

I know he does not like that, but he would endure it, because that's what he always did. Endure.

His lips got harshly captured with bruising ones, his beautiful eyes slipping closed at the hands crawling on his body.

Moans of faked desire fell off his lips, only enticing his lover further and making him more and more impatient to the deed to come. Normally I would've got smiled at that because he had gotten really good at masking his true feelings. Only this time I wish he knows what the true effects of his moans are on the man.

His eyes stare blankly at the ceiling as the man now makes his way down his chest and removes his jeans. I sit myself next to him without him having the slightest clue as his body gets once again invaded and he takes a small shaky, steadying breath before he gets unlovingly impaled over and over again.

Not once does he shed a tear or does he emit a cry of pain, even though I can feel every nerve in his body yelling for him to.

The years had accustomed him to the stench of the sex, the hours of emotional loneliness and the throbbing aches the day after. But most of all, he got used to the growing emptiness his heart vainly tried to conquer. In his eyes I had seen the dullness replacing the once vibrant energy in them, the little fun loving boy that once existed now gone.

I stand back up from the bed and glance at my watch again, knowing that it would all come to an end soon.

A surprised gasp is the only sound he makes as the pillow comes to cover his face, his screams of pain and fright not surpassing a mere murmur.

With the last tremors of his orgasm, the man presses the pillow more firmly down on him, with a smile of pure pleasure on his face, making sure that there was no other sound escaping from beneath.

Every last beat of my love's heart drummed in my ears until they eventually died, together with his last breath.

I wait until after his client excites without even glancing back at the life that he has stolen and take the pillow off his beautiful face.

His face is slightly turned to the side and I caress his now pale left cheek and the soft strands of his sandy brown hair. It is pure irony and agony that I fell in love with him in life, but that I only am able to touch him in death. I wish tears could fall from my eyes, because an angel had just died and he deserved to be cried over.

His eyes are closed, his eyelashes now resting forever on his cheeks. Those plush, berry red lips of his are slightly parted and I bend over him, delicately brushing my lips against his withering petals in a soft kiss.

His eyes open again as I retreat. He then blinks a few times before locking his eyes with my sea-green ones.

I smile tenderly at him, and he calmly smiles back, the depths of his blue orbs holding the knowledge of my identity.

"I dreamt about you." He whispers, "I've been waiting for you to come."

I stand now and bend over him, the glow of the essence of what once was his life resting in my arms as I pick him up, leaving his physical remains on the bed.

I take a step backwards, my black wings unfolding themselves behind me. His gaze is resting on mine, the tender caress of his hands playing against my lips. With a smile I acknowledge the trust he lays in me and feel the soft breath of infinity coming over us.

"Your wait is over, Sora." I softly say and he nods.

I hold him close to me and we disappear, eternity stretching itself out before us.

_

* * *

_

_**Thank you for reading. Do review if you liked it.**_

_**-BDP-**_


End file.
